Switched Identities
by Procastinator
Summary: After a fight with the Hives, Jinx cast a spell, in which Beast Boy and Raven switched bodies! How will they both keep each other's reputation, and act like each other? Worst of all... What if the other Titans found out? 2nd chapter up
1. Spell

**Switched Identities**

Wazzuppeeps? From now on, that's my signiture quote, and I'll say it every first chapter of a new story!  
This story was originally called **Mixed Up **but it was kinda rushed, so I rewrote it.  
Yay! My second fic! If you are reading this now, please check out 'Child'. a story which I'm very fond of now.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Spell**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Titans! Trouble!"

The Teen Titans quickly ran out of the isolated building. They saw the problem already: Three teenagers of diffrent qualities were robbing a bank. It was the Hives students: Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth. The trio was causing havoc anything near them and Jump City citizens were screaming and running away.

"Titans, GO!"

Robin's call told the Titans to kick some butt.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Jinx said, before signalling her comrades into attack. "Attack pattern Delta!" She scired, and Mammoth and Gizmo took their action. Gizmo decided to move first. He shot robotic missles at them, but the Titans dodged them easily. Starfire unaccurately hit the group with starbolts. Cyborg tried to hit the Hives with his sonic cannon. Jinx danced with dazzling pink lights to stopboth attacks.

Robin threw his birdarang at Mammoth, but when it hit his bold skin, it cut in half. He threw back the two broken pieces at bullet speed. Raven protectedthe vulnerable Robin with a shield. Beast Boy jumped in as a whale and body slammed him to the ground. Surprisingly, Mammoth held the huge amount of weight, and threw the green whale at the nearest Titan close to him. When the whale was thrown, he quickly morphed back. Raven created a soft landing for her green friend.

While occupied, Raven didn't realize that she fell for a trap. Mammoth ran over and grabbed her flowing cape when she was floating near ground. He pulled it and slammed Raven toa unbalanced concrete wall. It collasped on top of her when she was finally released. Raven was buried under a mountain load of dust, ruble and stone blocks.

"Raven!" Robin yelled, hoping Raven would reply. Seeing as she didn't, he assumed she was seriously hurt.

"Ha! One down, just two to go!" Gizmo said, punshing the air.

"Hold your toungue, the others are just about dangerous." Jinx told him.

"You're such a party pooper, Jinx." Gizmo snapped. When he saw Cyborg and Beast Boy approaching him, he got back in his offensive position. "Eat crud!" Before he could send more lasers, the pile of dirt exploded with black energy. Raven emerged with her uniform dusty. A shine of scarlet shined through her eyes as she was furious.

"I'm sorry, I'll have to take your toys away. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven's powers took apart the pack on Gizmo's back.

"Huh? Noo! AAAAaaaah...!" His scream faded away as the rocket on his zoomed him away. Although Gizmo had no control over his back, Raven had full control. He landed angrilly in jail, cursing the empath continuously. "Stinking barfbrain!" Raven smirked at her revenge. Then she came down to earth to help cage the other two Hives.

Robin and Cyborg were fighting Mammoth. Mammoth pounded Robin easily, using the same tactic as he did with Raven. When Raven recovered, he knew he didn't do it hard enough, so he threw Robin a lot harder then he did to Raven. Robin seemed to blank out for the moment.

Starfire was shooting starbeams at Jinx, but she was evading them easily as if she was dancing. She took a sharp turn and edged up to attack Starfire. She sent bright pink waves and Starfire fell to the ground. She tried to get up, but her whole body ached. Beast Boy tried to overtake Jinx by himself, but he was failing miserably.

"Uh, guys, a little help here?" He asked Cyborg and Raven, who were too busy fighting Mammoth.

"Sorry Beast Boy, we're occupied with something else!" Cyborg called back.

"I'm getting my butt kicked!"

"Well, you're on your own!"

"Don't ditch me!"

Cyborg sighed and apologized to Raven. He skipped off to help Beast Boy fight Jinx.

Raven was having the time of her live fighting Mammoth. She neglected her powers and instead fought hand-to-hand combat. She could sense that something was wrong - very wrong. She didn't want to risk her powers and make it worse. With her mind wondering, Mammoth clenched Raven's small body with two hands and squeezed the breath out of her lungs.

"I don't like fighting girls, especially when they're cute like you."

"I'm... not... cute!" Raven tried to talk, but he was suffocating her. She talked between an effort of breath.

"Yeah you are, and your powers will make a nice addition to the Hives."

Raven threw off Mammoth when her anger exploded. He flew about two blocks. Raven breathed in to let in more air. She added a mental note to herself to meditate more.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

On the other side of the street, Starfire and Cyborg were on a heap. Jinx clasped her hand and looked happily at her handywork. A blast of black energy hit her at her back. Jinx narrowed her pink eyes. Still Raven and Beast Boy stand. It wasn't fair, two against one. But it was time tostart her plan into action.

"For messing with the Hives, here's some bad luck!"

Jinx threw brilliant lightsas spells at Raven and Beast Boy. They would've moved, but the flash blinded them.

The two Titans were zapped for a few seconds, and fell limply on the floor. Jinx smiled, and ran to retrieve Mammoth and bail Gizmo out of jail. The rest of the Teen Titans, now recovered, came over to inspect the damage on Beast Boy and Raven. Surprisingly, there were not cuts or bruises or burns. Little did they know, Jinxa lot damage, but in the inside. Starfire picked up the bodies and set for home.

* * *

I made it more detailed and longer. Hopefully this is better?

Review please!


	2. What the Hell Happened?

**Switched Identities**

Yayness! The second chapter! Thanx 2 all the people who enjoyed "Child"!

* * *

**What the Hell Happened?**

Beast Boy opened his eyes. He saw the white of the emergency room ceiling. Beast Boy sighed and turned his green head to ask Raven is she was all right.

But how can that be?

Beast Boy was lying on the other bed. What! But he was here! If Beast Boy was there but HE himself was here... then...

Beast Boy shakily glanced at his hands. They weren't green. They were pale rey. He turned his head around. He's wearing a cape! Purple hair!

"Aah!" His voice was high pitched - like a girls.

"What, what happened?" Raven jolted up. But she also had a shocked expression. "How... you.. what...?" She gasped at her voice. Then she looked at herself, and screamed afterwards. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ME!"

"YOU! WHAT ABOUT ME?"

The nearest lamp exploded. Raven, who was in Beast Boy's body, held one hand on her eyes in shame.

"We've been switched! Oh my god! I can't go looking like you forever!" Beast Boy in Raven's body complained. "I have a life! I haven't even gotten my first kiss! I haven't even got a moped yet! Aaaww! Why me? Why me?" His complaints made random objects in the room float around. A book hit Raven's head.

"Ow! MAN! Your powers are WEIRD!"

"Beast Boy..."

"How am I gonna live like this?"

"Beast Boy..."

"What am I gonna dooooooo?"

"BEAST BOY!"

"What?"

Raven sighed. This was going to be hard to explain.

"My powers run on emotion. You can't express yourself like this."

"Oh yeah? What about me?" Beast Boy asked, unaware that Raven was divising a plan. "I have a reputation to keep! I'm the hot comedy gentleman who saves all the babes!"

"First of all, I also have a reputation. Second of all, you're not the only one with the problem here." Beast Boy's body put a hand on his chin. "We can't let the team know..."

"What? Are you mad?" Beast Boy was screaming his head off in Raven's voice. "They can help us!"

"No they won't. They'll think we're crazy."

"No, they'll believe us!"

"Would you believe something ridicluous as this?"

"But of course!"

Beast Boy put his hands on his hips. Raven gasped in fear and pointed.

"DON'T DO THAT!"

"Why not?"

"Real men don't put their hands on their hips."

Beast Boy snorted. He dropped his hands and crossed his arms instead.

"Better."

"We can't let them know. They'll send us to a mental hospital."

"... You may be right. Well, this is one good thing..."

"What's that?"

"You make me look smart."

Beast Boy gasped. Then he clenched his fists in anger, and grabbed Raven's cloak and edged their faces together.

"You better use your brain, Beast Boy. Or else..." Beast Boy hissed. Raven gulped.

"And you better eat tofu."

"And you better drink herbal tea in the morning."

"What if I don't?"

"I'll eat meat."

Raven gulped again. Raven is scary, Beast Boy thought.

"Fine."

Beast Boy let go of Raven, and both of them looked away. Both of them thought of the same thing: This was crazy. It's like you're talking to yourself, but you're not talking to yourself.

"How do you turn into animals?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"Ummm... you have to think about the animal you're changing into. But the bigger the animal, the harder it is to keep that form." Raven explained. "How do you fly?"

"Look at the sky and spread your arms like a bird."

"How do you use your power?"

"Say the words I always say and think how it would feel to move that item. You have to feel yourself pushing it."

"You know Raven... we should wake up a little early and practice. I mean, tomorrow. Kapeesh?"

"That'll be a good idea..."

They kept talking about each other until the door opened, and Robin was at the door.

"Hey! You two are okay? ... Um, why didn't you com out?"

Beast Boy and Raven couldn't find the right words.

"We..." Beast Boy's voice started. "We were..."

"I lectured Beast Boy here about... about..." Raven sontinued.

"About...?"

"PORNOGRAPHY!" Raven's voice screamed out load. A light bulb exploded. The real Raven in Beast Boy's body hacked and coughed. The real Beast Boy in Raven's body blushed.

"Um... then I won't bother you then... hehehe..." Robin said quietly, also shocked by the word. He immediately slammed the door shut.

"Nice going." Beast Boy said sarcastically. Raven laughed nervously.

* * *

That was a little confusing.

When I say "Raven said..." that means Beast Boy is talking because he's in Raven's body. If it has anything to do with physical actions, like talking and fighting and all that, I'm talking about the person in the body. But anything else is the opposite I said.

Sorry 'bout that.


	3. Practice

**Switched Identies**

3 words: EXAM WEEK SUCKS! Sheesh! Also, I have found the answer to all the confusion! BRACKETS! You'll see what I mean after you read on.

* * *

**Practice**

"Nice going." Beast Boy(Raven) said sarcastically. Raven(Beast Boy)laughed nervously.

"Hey, instead of practicing in the morning, how 'bout we do it now?" Raven(Beast Boy)asked.

"The sun is setting, stupid."

"But I don't like waking up in the morning!"

Beast Boy(Raven) laughed.

"It's not my problem. Besides, you can't make me."

00000

"I can't believe you made me!"

Raven's face smiled, and Beast Boy grunted. They were at the gulch behind the tower.

"I'll go first, then." Beast Boy sighed. Actually, Raven who was in the body, flexed his arms and stretched. "All I have to do is think about the animal..."

"Yeah, so try to turn into a rabbit!" Raven(Beast Boy)said. Beast Boy(Raven) turned into a rabbit. Then turned back into human form. Raven smiled. "Great! How about a tiger?" Beast Boy(Raven) had some trouble with this one. She turned into a lion, and then a leopard, and finally a tiger. "Hehehe! How about... a whale?" Beast Boy(Raven) raised one eyebrow at Raven(Beast Boy). Then he dived into the water. A green whale emerged from the surface. Raven was happy about the progress. Beast Boy(Raven) morphed into a bird and flew back to to meet Raven(Beast Boy).

"Happy? You got me wet."

"Hahaha! But you're good! Now... how about a T-Rex?"

Raven thought of an image. Razor sharp teeth, scales, big body...

POOF!

Raven turned into a big T-Rex. Raven(Beast Boy)watched in awe. She was awesome! Beast Boy(Raven) turned back into a normal human.

"Now, it's your turn." Beast Boy(Raven) pointed at Raven. Raven(Beast Boy)shrugged. Without warning, Raven(Beast Boy)screamed.

"HHHUAAH! AZARATH MENTRION ZINTHOS!" Raven, with her face stretched, frowned when nothing happened.

"Raaaven!" Raven(Beast Boy)said to Beast Boy(Raven). "Nothing is happenning!"

Beast Boy(Raven) chuckled.

"You must have no spiritual power."

"What? Lemme try again. Ahem..." Raven(Beast Boy) closed her eyes. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos - AAAAAAHHHHHhhhhhhh...!" Raven's body seemed to fly everywhere uncontrollably. She zoomed from here to there in lighspeed, and even Beast Boy(Raven) couldn't believe what speed she posessed.

"Hooow dooo Iiii stttoooppp?" Raven(Beast Boy) screamed from places to places.

"LOOK AT THE GROUND AND IMAGINE YOU LANDING - BE CAREFUL THOUGH!" Beast Boy(Raven) screamed in reply. Raven(Beast Boy) immediately obeyed and looked directly at the ground. Her body stopped moving for a few seconds, then began to fall as gravity pulled her down.

"AAAAAHH!"

THUMP!-

Raven's body landed in a heap on the rocky floor. Beast Boy(Raven) ran over to the crashsite.

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy(Raven) asked out of concern. Raven(Beast Boy) grunted in reply. She seemed to have lost conciousness. Beast Boy(Raven) groaned and smacked his forehead. Did she have to carry Beast Boy home?

Picking up her body carefully, he placed her body on his back and began to walk home. After a few metres of steps, Beast Boy seemed to have woken up and realizing that Raven was carrying him. This surprised him.

"AAAAH!"

This jolted Raven. Not only did Beast Boy yell in her ear, Beast Boy exploded with her power, and he was pushed away from their position.

"Beast Boy you pinhead!"

"Sorry!" Beast Boy(Raven) ran over to where Raven(Beast Boy) fell. He checked for any wounds. None so far, which is a good thing. "Maybe we should practice tomorrow, ya know, it is getting dark." Beast Boy(Raven) nodded.

Because of Raven's(Beast Boy) handicapped powers, Beast Boy(Raven) turned into a whale and swam home.

* * *

Sorry it was short and boring. Next week is exam week, and I haftafucking study my ass off!

Reviews would REALLY HELP right about now, and please,some suggestions?


	4. Video Games

**Switched Identities**

I had to rewrite this chapter about 3 times cuz it kept deleting itself, thanks to a computer virus... Keh, but it's fixed now.

Hehe! Thanx to BlackGothFaerie 4 this idea! And thank you to everyone else who contributed their thoughts and opinions!

Well, school's finished! Yay! I ended up in 1st place! Top mark to MEEEEEEEEE!

**

* * *

Video Games**

Beast Boy(Raven) stood in front of the stove, trying to cook something. She dumped piles of tofu on a frying pan, and it was burning. Beast Boy told Raven that he always got up early and made breakfast before Cyborg did. He didn't tell her why, or how, so Raven decided to just burn it all.

Soon each Titan began rising for the new day, and was horrified by what Beast Boy was cooking.

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

Robin was taken aback by the mean tone of voice. He tried again.

"Are you okay?"

"Feh, but of course. Thanks for asking, Sherlock."

Robin just sat down. Why was Beast Boy acting like Raven? Cyborg and Starfire came in the room aswell.

"Woooooaah! Yo man, what's the concoction today?" Beast Boy gave a classic death glare to Cyborg, who ran and hid behind Robin.

"Friend Beast Boy! May I ask what you are cooking?" Starfire asked Beast Boy.

"Tofu." Beast Boy(Raven) answered in a dry voice. He then picked up all the junk and put them on plates. "Enjoy."

Staring into the half cooked, half raw tofu, which was bubbling, all three Titans thought of the same thing: was this their real Beast Boy? Robin took a small bite, and the taste made him want to vomit. Just a glance made Cyborg fall off his chair, not wanting to see it ever again.

Starfire, on the other hand, was stuffing her face with mountains of it.

"Mmmm! Burnt on the outside, mushy in the inside! Just like my favourite Tamaranian dishes! Mmmm!" Starfire squealed. Cyborg aruptly got up and yelled in Beast Boy's face.

"YOOO! What's wrong wit-cha man?"

"Um... I'm a vegetarian, goddamnit."

"Yeah, but I've never seen ya cook tofu recklessly like that! They taste like Raven's dirty pancakes!"

Beast Boy(Raven) shot Cyborg with a terrifying glare. Cyborg squeaked like a mouse.

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked, concerned. Beast Boy(Raven) shot him a glare too. He quickly changed the subject. "Um! Where's Raven? S-She's usually the first one to wake!" He said this very fast.

Beast Boy shrugged and left the kitchen. Over his shoulder, he said, "I'll wake him up."

The three Titans blinked. Did Beast Boy just call Raven, "him"?

00000

Beast Boy(Raven) opened the door. The sight terrified her.

Raven(Beast Boy) was half on the bed, half on the floor. He was snoring loudly, making everything in her room shake. The blanket was on the floor, and drool was slipping from her face,

Beast Boy(Raven) gaped. She turned into an elephant, and screamed. Raven(Beast Boy) aruptly woke up.

"Aaaah! What's the trouble! Ohmygod! What happened!"

The show of emotions made the window crack. After seeing a fuming himself, Raven(Beast Boy) smirked.

"Oh, so you use my animal powers against me, eh?"

"You aren't doing your part!" Beast Boy(Raven) snapped. Raven(Beast Boy) flinched. "I wake up every morning at 5:00 am, and then meditate for two hours until 7:00, eat breakfast with you chumps and then read! What the hell are you doing! Get up, get up, GET UP!"

Raven(Beast Boy) immediately stood up and ran out of Raven's room, while Beast Boy(Raven) stood impatiently.

But in sight, Beast Boy(Raven) grinned happily. She could feel emotions. If, in her real body, lost control like that, Titans Tower would've collapesed. Perhaps this won't be so bad after all.

00000

Breakfast finished, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing gamestation... or rather, Raven, not Beast Boy.

And it a racing game. Quite frankly,Beast Boylost easily. Cyborg complained.

"What's wrong with-cha? Usually you'd put up a better fight!"

"I'm not in the mood."

"C'mon! You love this game!"

"Are you still worked up because I used my nitro?"

"Eer..."

"Let's play! Again!"

"I just forgot the controls. That's all."

"Ooookay..."

Cyborg explained the controls and what they do to her. After Beast boy(Raven) got warmed up, they decided to race again.

Cyborg's blue car was first so far, but Beast Boy(Raven) caught up easily. They were right beside eachother, and pushing the control stick to push one off track.

Suddenly, Beast Boy(Raven) pressed a button, and her car zoomed passed Cyborg at the speed of light, crossing the finish line. Cyborg's mouth hung like a went towel.

"Y-YOU! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Not telling."

"YOU CAN'T USE THE NITRO ON LEVEL 1, 3, 6, 10, AND 15! WE WERE ON LEVEL 15!"

"Um..."

Then the jumbo screen added up all the points, and annonced...

"NEW HIGH SCORE!"

"Eeer... oookay. I guess that means I beat you."

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way. I beat you."

Cyborg continued to wail. This was Raven's first time on a video game. And she beat Cyborg. It seems as though Raven was having fun, because her competitive side has surfaced.

While Raven was having fun, Beast Boy was having trouble drinking herbal tea.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. 


End file.
